


The Jacket

by Weddy



Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: But I really like hal's jacket, Established Relationship, It's in English and French, It's really short, M/M, a simple idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weddy/pseuds/Weddy
Summary: For Hal, his father's jacket is the most important thing he has
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Currently, it's almost 3 am at home, I had the idea at 2 am, which means that I wrote and translated in less than an hour. I hope there will not be too many mistakes, both in French and in English.   
> This is a one shot but chapter one is in English and the two in French ! I warn, I am very bad at English !

Hal's jacket is the most precious thing to him. He wears it all the time, whether you're in the heat of California or during a harsh Missouri winter. He wears it all the time. 

  
Some people think that it only gives himself a style, that the aviator jacket is only there for its image of seducer but Barry knows it's more than that. He knows it because he saw how Hal tightens his jacket around him when he is angry. How he lifts the collar of his bomber when he is sad, rubbing his cheeks against the fur, hoping it will dry his tears. Or how he desperately searches for it after a very bad dream, using it as a blanket afterwards, enjoying the smell of leather, but above all what it represents. His father. For Hal, it's not just any jacket, but a memory of his father, something that connects them. 

  
And knowing all this, Barry can't blame his lover if this jacket is the most important thing in his eyes, he too would like to share a memory with his mother, something other than a pool of blood or a psychopath going faster than the light and dressed in a mustard-colored suit. No, really, he can't blame him because nobody can replace the reassuring presence of a parent.

  
And that night, Hal has a bad dream. This kind of dream where an unpleasant voice speaks to him, where everything is yellow and where he sees so many lives being destroyed, so many dead, people killed by his hands. 

  
So after this kind of dream, Hal becomes a little boy who needs to be reassured by his father. However, this time, the brunette does not hurry to grab his jacket, but prefers to throw himself into Barry's arms, seeking the warmth and love of a living person, looking to the future. Because currently, these memories scare him, make him suffer, he does not want to turn to the past.

  
Barry knows that Hal will always love his father more than anyone, but his heart cannot help but swell with love and honor at the thought of being able to comfort his lover after a nightmare, to be able to equal Martin Jordan's jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

La veste de Hal est ce qu'il a de plus précieux à ses yeux. Il la porte tout le temps, que l'on soit en pleine canicule californienne ou durant un hiver rude du Missouri. Il la porte tout le temps.

Certaines personnes pensent que c'est pour ce donner un style, que la veste d'aviateur n'est là que pour son image de séducteur mais Barry sait que c'est plus que ça. Il le sait parce qu'il a vu comment Hal resserre sa veste autours de lui quand il est en colère. Comment il lève le col de son bombardier quand il est triste, frottant ses joues contre la moumoute, espérant qu'elle sèche ses larmes. Ou encore comment il la cherche désespérément après un très mauvais rêve, s'en servant comme d'une couverture ensuite, appréciant l'odeur du cuir, mais surtout ce qu'elle représente. Son père. Pour Hal, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle veste, mais un souvenir de son père, quelque chose qui les connecte.

Et en sachant tout ça, Barry ne peut pas en vouloir à son amant si cette veste est la chose la plus importante à ses yeux, lui aussi aimerait partager un souvenir avec sa mère, autre chose qu'une marre de sang ou un psychopathe allant plus vite que la lumière et habillé d'un costume moutarde. Non, vraiment, il ne peut pas lui en vouloir car personne ne peut remplacer la présence rassurante d'un parent.

Et cette nuit, Hal refait un mauvais rêve. Ce genre de rêve où une voix désagréable lui parle, où tout est jaune et où il voit tant de vies être détruits, tant de morts, des gens tués par ses mains.

Alors après ce genre de rêve, Hal redevient un petit garçon qui a besoin d'être rassuré par son père. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, le brun ne s'en presse pas d'attraper sa veste, mais préfère se jeter dans les bras de Barry, cherchant la chaleur et l'amour d'une personne vivante, se tourner vers le futur. Parce que actuellement, ces souvenirs lui font peur, le font souffrir, il ne veut pas se tourner vers le passé.

Barry sait que Hal aimera toujours son père plus que n'importe qui, mais son cœur ne peut s'empêcher de se gonfler d'amour et d'honneur à l'idée de pouvoir réconforter son petit-ami après un cauchemar, de pouvoir égaler la veste de Martin Jordan.


End file.
